


Real Enough

by G8BanterM8



Series: The Frisk Chronicles AKA The Many Headcannons I Have For Frisk Dreemurr [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A prolouge to Undertale: SAVE the GAME, Chara got sucked into it, Chara is the PLAYER, F/M, Female Frisk, Human Asgore - Freeform, Human Toriel - Freeform, Human everyone, Male Chara, Meta, Monster Asgore, Monster Toriel, Soft! Chara, The Underground is just a viritual simulation of the real world, Toby Fox is a villian, Viritual Reality, Who is Asriel Dreemurr?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8BanterM8/pseuds/G8BanterM8
Summary: Alphys always said not to trust anyone you haven't met IRL online. 
Chara always brushed her off as being paranoid. 
...
He should have listened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this about two weeks late but better late than never right? 
> 
> Hahahaha...
> 
> ...I'm so bad at this.

He remembers the feeling of something getting ripped out of chest. 

 

Then came the falling.

 

Falling.

 

Falling.

 

Falling.

 

Zeros and ones flying past his face as the world around him worked materialized, the fake wind stung his fake eyes as his fake heart was beating a mile a minute. The boy’s screams were lost to wind as he plummeted to his untimely demise. Would death still be death if it happened here? Would he actually splat against the ground in a disgusting show of gore and viscera or will he explode into tiny bits of data, forever lost to time. 

 

The boy turned around in his free fall and noted the mountain that spawned a couple hundred feet below him. 

 

Guess he’ll find out. 

 

He closed his eyes. 

 

So he didn’t see the hole materialize as well. 

 

So the boy fell further still. The child opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by darkness, has he died yet? He thought to himself or was this all some horrible, horrible dream. 

 

Yeah. That seems more likely, this was all some stupid dream. He’ll wake up and the smell of pie will welcome him back to the world of the living once more; he’ll share more terrible dad jokes with his father and go play outside with his sister and of their kooky friends. 

 

He never got that e-mail. 

 

He never clicked that link. 

 

He never got sucked into his computer. 

 

He never met  _ him.  _

 

Ths wasn’t real. 

 

None of this was real. 

 

The boy smiled, it was time to wake-

 

**CRUNCH!**

 

…

 

His left leg was bent in an awkward angle and his back felt like a thousand knives were stabbing continuously him.  

 

It was real enough. 

 

This pain was real enough. 

 

The boy  **s c r e a m e d.**

 

This pain was too real to be fake, it hurt to much to be a imitation! The boy screamed and cried and begged until his throat became hoarse and he ran out of energy to cry. He wanted to go home, he didn’t want to play this game anymore.  

 

He wantedhis Mom 

 

He wanted his Dad.

 

He wanted his Sister. 

 

He wants...

 

He wants… 

 

…

 

He wants to live. He doesn’t want to die. Not like this, not with this pain. Even if it’s fake it still hurts too much.

 

The child calls for help.

 

(He didn’t know who he was kidding no one was gonna come for someone like him) 

 

***He calls for help anyway.**

 

“H-hello?” A voice pierced through the darkness laying waste to your mind, “A-Are y-you o-okay?” 

 

The boy tilted his shattered body around and came face-to-face with a angel. 

 

For a moment it seemed as if the world stood still. 

 

The goat boy thing that kinda looked like his sister and kinda looked like him knelt down next his broken body and hoisted him up like he was a sack of potatoes. He let out a cry because of the sudden weight placed on his leg before the goat thing let him rest on against him. For a computer program it soft, and warm,  _ and safe _ \- 

 

“You’re a human right?” The boy blinked at the question, that could mean one of two things: He was a human of this world or a human of the real world. Not knowing which one to say the boy just nodded, the goat child’s eyes sparkled in response to that, “That’s means you’re from surface! What’s it like up there? What does the sky look like? Is grass actually green or-” 

 

“Leg. Broken. Heal. First. Please.” The boy bit out with gritted teeth, his vision was starting to black out again as spots filled his vision.

 

“H-hey stay with me,” the goat child began to panic, “I’ve haven’t even gotten your name yet, don’t go into the light!” He instead lifted him onto his back and began to run back to wherever he came from. 

 

Or spawned from same difference. 

 

The child briefly considered giving him a nonsense name before he  died  passed out just to spite the bastard that sent him here in the first place. But as the words try to leave his mouth he would catch sight of the silent determination in the goat child’s face to get him ‘home’. To save him. 

* * *

  
  


_ “If you can’t stay determined for yourself then do it for me.”  _

* * *

  
  


_ “It doesn’t matter what anyone else says! I’ll never leave you.”  _

* * *

  
  


_ “Since when were you the one in control? _

 

_ "Since I was born a full year ahead of you."  _

 

_ "...Damn it." _

 

 

* * *

  
  


_ “You’re such a dorky idoit...thank you.”  _

* * *

 

_ “Happy birthday Char Char, we love you! _

* * *

 

...Frisk. 

 

For some strange reason this goat child reminds him of Frisk, his sweet innocent sister Frisk. 

 

The sister he might never see again. 

 

“C-Chara.” It hurt to speak but you managed to force the words out. 

 

“Huh?” The goat child nearly paused in his running to get a good like him.

 

“M-my name is C-Chara. Chara D-” Chara’s explanation was cut off by a series of painful chest coughs. Abandoning his last name he decides to just ask the other boy for his. “What’s yours?” 

 

The goat boy smiled widely at him just as they made it to a small clearing where Chara could see a small house in the distance, “Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr.” Two shapes could be seen sprinting about of the little house towards them, “Hey those are my parents you’re going to be okay Chara!” 

 

…

 

He nudged him again.

 

“...Chara?” 

 

But he was still. 

* * *

 

**It’s not your time yet child.**

 

**Stay determined.**

* * *

 

“AHHH!” Pale red irises made themselves known to the world as Chara Dreemurr opened his eyes, he shot out of bed, duvet laying forgotten on the floor  and bandages remaining ignored. He remembers everything, the weird dreams, the e-mail, the red heart thing being ripped out of his chest, his body following it  _ into  _ the computer. 

 

And the falling. 

 

The horrible, terrifying falling as the world struggled and strained to build itself around him. 

 

The face. The goopy monster without a body that tormented his mind until he finally snapped and gave into his deal.

 

The landing. 

 

The pain. 

 

The angel that saved him. 

 

This...room? 

 

This bed? No  _ his  _ bed. And his room with his floor and his walls and his  _ smell _ \- butterscotch and cinnamon - still prevailed in the air in all its glory. 

 

He ignored the lack of windows.

 

“It was all...a dream?” A big grin broke out Chara’s face, of course it was all a dream! Getting sucked into a computer? What was this some shitty anime?  “Hahahaha…” Chara finally decided to acknowledge the bandages wrapped neatly around his head and body, he probably got jumped by Jerry and his crew. Yeah that made sense. 

 

_ No it didn’t  _

 

_ “Mom is gonna have my ass again for fighting and Dad’s gonna be even more upset that I lost.”  _ Chara thought with amusement, “Thanks for staying with me si-” 

 

**Where is it?**

 

Where was Frisk’s bed? 

 

Now that the denial had passed Chara began to see the room more clearly, there was only  _ one  _ wardrobe;  _ one  _ bookshelf;  _ one  _ toy box? 

 

He immediately leaped out the bed, his bare feet hitting the carpet. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that this wasn’t his room now. 

 

Frisk and Chara were never interested in toys. 

 

**C L I C K**

 

The door started open.

 

Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono. 

 

His hand instinctively went for the pocket knife he kept in his pocket, grasping at the empty air with increasing fervor. Of course the stupid knife wasn’t in his pocket, it wouldn’t make any sense to have the knife since he was indoors at the time. 

 

A furry hand gently pushed the door open.

 

The door was practically kicked down by the monster’s magnificent power.

 

Backed against the wall, nowhere to run and death staring you down in the face? Chara decided to respond to the situation in the most eloquent way possible.  

 

“PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! I DON’T WANNA DIE!” Back slamming against the wardrobe Chara slid down into the fetal position, arms covering his face and eyes screwed shut. “I’M REALLY SKINNY AND WILL PROBABLY GIVE YOU INDIGESTION-” 

 

But the monster came closer still. 

 

“So this is how I’m going to die? Alone, scared, and pathetic. What a way to go.” Chara babbled. 

 

The monster knelt down in front of the delirious boy and gently (but firmly) pried the boy's arms away from his face, “Do not fret my child I mean you no harm.”

 

That voice! 

 

Chara’s eyes snapped open, “Mom?” 

 

* * *

 

_ “You’re perfect the way you are. I wouldn’t trade you in for anything.  _

 

* * *

 

_ “My little man is becoming a chef!” A five year old Chara squealed excitedly as his mother threw him up and down.  _

 

_ “You like it?”  _

 

_ Toriel wiped the batter from her face and smiled cheerfully, “Like it? I love it!”  _

 

* * *

 

**_*Sniff_ **

 

**_*Sniff_ **

 

**_*Sniff_ **

 

_ “It’s okay my child, go stay there next your sister me and your father will handle this.”  _

 

_ A seven year old Chara gripped the hem of Toriel’s dress, “D-Don’t, t-they’ll hurt you, I don’t w-wanna s-see you g-get hurt Mama!”  _

 

_ “Trust me...I won’t.”  _

 

_ “Promise?”  _

 

_ “Promise.”  _

 

* * *

 

_ “Mom?”  _

 

_ “...Hgnfh, what are you and Frisk doing up so late my child don’t you remember that you have school tommorow?”  _

 

_ “I-FRISK had a bad dream.”  _

 

_ “...Is that so?”  _

 

_ “Y-Yeah! They wanted to stay with you and Dad so…”  _

 

_ “Well...what about you?”  _

 

_ “Pfft, I don’t get scared of the dark anymore! I’m all grown up.”  _

 

_ “So why haven’t you let go of Frisk’s hand.”  _

 

_ “...”  _

 

_ “Come here dear.”  _

 

**_GLOMP!_ **

 

_ “Never hesitate to call for help, I’ll always come for you.”  _

* * *

  
  


Toriel held out her hand a painfully reminiscent smile plastered on her face, “Are you okay child? I understand your fear but do not be afraid, I will not harm you.” 

 

Even with the muzzle and extra fur she still the same person. The same  **_voice_ ** . 

 

Despite everything it was still Mom.

 

…

 

The dam brust. 

 

“Ooh!” Toriel gasped as the Chara threw caution to the wind and sobbed, he knew he had to be strong, he knew he was supposed to stay determined. He also knew he was a just a kid; a kid who just wanted to go home. 

 

He can  be strong later, for now all he wanted to do is revel in his weakness. 

  
  


“-And from here you can see the whole kingdom.” Toriel finished proudly, right hand gesturing to bustling city beneath them, hundreds, no  _ thousands  _ of monsters could be seen from the judgement hall. 

 

All of them in some way, shape or form feel familiar. 

 

From his vantage point Chara could see the monster version of Ebott market, it was almost a perfect replica; besides the occasional magic spell or three getting shot in the air. The normally futuristic city was replaced with dull, grey brick buildings; the pavements were cobbled instead of the usual concrete pavings. It was like the city was stuck in the 1960s. 

 

…

 

_ “What year is it anyway?”  _ Pondered Chara silently, it was 2010 back at home (or the real world - although the difference was getting harder to tell) but that didn’t mean it was necessarily 2010 in here, this game could be set in any time period in history. 

 

_ Any.  _

 

_ “Assuming there’s anything out there.”  _

 

He involuntarily gripped Toriel’s hand tighter as the goat monster led him further down the hallway. “M- _ Toriel  _ where are you taking me?” Chara crused himself for the accusation laced into his tone,  _ “Don’t piss off  the literal monster walking right next to you idoit! Her hand is the size of your head!”  _

 

Toriel brushed it off, “Do not fret child I am taking you to see my husband.” 

 

“Who's your husband?” 

 

“Asgore. King of all Monsters.” Figures. Leader back home and a leader here. This world really was a perfect copy, “We’re here.” Chara looked up to find that they stopped at a huge purple door, the same weird design that was printed on Toriel’s robe was plastered on the door as well. “Just go through here and meet you on the other end.” 

 

“What?” Chara stumbled a bit as Toriel nudged him toward the door, “I thought you were coming with...me.” 

 

***Toriel has disappeared**

 

“Well that isn’t foreboding at all.”  Chara walked up to the door, “Yep, I’m definitely going in there...seems like a perfectly good idea.”

 

_ Not. _

 

…

 

He dashed back down the hallway. 

 

Did they take him for a fool, there was no way he was walking into that death trap.

 

…

 

Chara - 1 Game World - 0  

 

…

 

Wow. This hallway is longer than he remembered it being.

 

…

 

All of that training (running away) with Undyne really helped with his fitness, he’s been all out sprinting for a while now. 

 

…

 

Man, he couldn’t wait to tell Frisk about this...assuming she believed him. 

 

…

 

Is that...a door? 

 

…

 

“No...no way.” Chara fell to his knees, “H-how?” 

 

***There is no escape.**

 

Almost as if it was mocking him the door stood exactly where he left it. 

 

He hadn’t moved a inch. 

 

“Fuck.” He kicked the door, “Fuck.” Again, “FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCKITY FUCK!” Five more times with feeling. “...Touche asshole, you really got me there.” Ignoring the pain in his toe Chara pressed his hand against the door, “C’mon Chara it’s just like Sans says, if going back and staying still sucks how much worse can going forward be?” He pushed open the door. 

  
  


**AND THERE WAS NOTHING**

  
  


Are these flowers? Sunflowers? No wait...buttercups definitely buttercups, this strange room that Chara has found himself in seemed to be covered with the stuff. Not just any type of buttercup however, the infamous  _ golden flower _ , known for their petals glittering like golden sparkles at any time of the day. Listening to Asgore ramble on about plants finally came in handy. Good for him. 

 

…

 

Oh. 

 

“You like them? I always preferred them for their tea though.” It was only now that Chara noticed the huge shadow looming over him. 

 

Chara looked up. 

 

* * *

 

_ They had their mission, they had tools.  _

 

_ All that was left to do was charge into the fray.  _

 

_ Asgore glared at the flower beds with scrutiny, “Remember your training my children, grab the weeds from the bottom of the stem and yank,” He raised his towel which looked comically small in his hands, “They shall rue the day they messed with out flower beds.”  _

 

_ Frisk and Chara looked at each before shrugging, it wasn’t like they had anything else to do this weekend, Chara smiled, “To BATTLE!” _

* * *

  
  


_ “Isn’t being a mayor tiring Dad?”  _

 

_ “In a lot of ways yes.”  _

 

_ “So why bother doing it? We don’t really need the money.”  _

 

_ “Hmm...I guess you can say that I want to build a better future.”  _

 

_ “Really?! And what would that be?”  _

 

_ “A one where you and Frisk can be happy.”  _

 

_ “...That was very dry Dad.”  _

 

_ “Yeah...got you to cry a bit though.”  _

 

_ “Oh shut up.”  _

 

* * *

 

_ Your nose itches, really bad. You would do anything to scratch it.  _

 

_ You wonder if you ask nicely the bad men will loosen your the rope tied around your wrists. Probably not, they seem to  _ **_really_ ** _ not like you for some reason. They actually seem to hate  _ **_everyone_ ** _ in your family. Mom, Frisk, Dad,  _

 

_ Especially Dad.  _

 

_ You didn’t get it, you had a very easy to use complaint box at the town hall. You didn’t get why they had to start to taking their frustrations out on you, what would you know about all of this boring adult stuff that  your parents were obsessed with.  _

 

_ Oh look here comes one of the bad men again.  _

 

_ … _

 

_ Well that wasn’t very nice.  _

 

_ … _

 

_ And that was just straight up rude.  _

 

_ … _

 

_ Maybe if you just ignore him he’ll go away.  _

 

_ … _

 

_...That hurt. _

 

_ Now he’s telling you that this all because of your family and how they shouldn’t be running their town.  _

 

_ Such nonsense.  _

 

_ You tell him such.  _

 

_ He hits you again.  _

 

_...Meanie.  _

 

_ Oh well it’s not like you’ll have to stay here that long anyway. Your Dad was coming soon.  _

 

_ You’re about to be free.  _

 

_ You tell the bad man this. He laughs at you again; not taking you seriously at all.  _

 

**_HiS lOsS._ **

 

_ As if on cue bloodcurdling screams filled the air.  _

 

_ “Told you.”  _

 

* * *

 

_ Today was the day.  _

 

_ Weeks of intensive training with Auntie Undyne and Uncle Papyrus have trained you for this moment. You couldn’t fail, not now, not again.  _

 

_ You strode into the living room, ignoring your Mother’s greetings and as confidently as you could stood in front of the T.V.  _

 

_ Where Frisk and Asgore were sitting.  _

 

_ Frisk was already reaching for her cushion when Asgore placed a steady hand on hers, “Easy young one, let’s see what Chara wants before we unleash our inner fury.”  _

 

_ Frisk squeaked angrily.  _

 

_ “Yes I know it’s the season 5 finale of duck-tective but we can always watch re-uns.”  _

 

_ A four year old Frisk considered this before letting the pillow drop with a resounding thud, her eyes showing her displeasure but conceding none the less. _

 

_ Asgore’s expression darkened as they turned to Chara, “You have interrupted the spectacular adventures of Ducktective for this, it better be good.”  _

 

_ Chara glared before raising his fist, “You know why I’m here.”  _

 

_ “...You’re no where near ready.”  _

 

_ “Says you. I’ll defeat you right here right now.”  _

 

_ Asgore smirked, “Such foolishness, fine.” He raised his arm above the coffe table in front of him. _

 

_ Toriel looked up from her book, “Please don’t dear.”  _

 

**_*CRASH_ **

 

_ “Dang it.”  _

 

_ Asgore placed his arm on the table, “What are you waiting  for? COME!”  _

 

_ This is it.  _

 

_ You were finally going to beat your dad in a arm wrestling match and prove once and for all you’re not skinny, you reached into your pocket and took out the metal brace that Alphys made for you, “You’re in my way.”  _

 

_ Frisk snorted, jumping off the couch and made their way over to Toriel, “Boys…”  _

 

_ Toriel sighed, “...Men.”  _

 

* * *

 

Chara let the memories wash over them like a wave, a painful wave that threatened to drag them down the further he decided to dwell in them. 

 

And Chara didn’t want to fight it anymore.

 

“R-roses.” Chara choked out, Asgore raised a questioning eyebrow and stared down at him, “I-I always prefered roses over buttercups. They’re more honest than buttercups.” He knelt down and plucked a buttercup, hissing slightly as the petals burnt his fingers, “Roses openly show their ‘thorns’ to the world, what you see is what you get; sure you’ll get hurt a lot along the way but eventually you’ll be able to appreciate the rose for what it is. Thorns and all.” 

 

…

 

Asgore smiled, “Whoever taught you was indeed wise.” He knelt down to Chara’s level, the oppressing arua in the room suddenly lifting, he held out his hand, “My name is Asgore, what is your name small one?

 

_ “Chara. Chara Dreemurr.”  _

 

“Chara.” Chara placed his hand in Asgore’s, no difference there. He was still so pathetically small compared to him. “Just...Chara.” 

 

Asgore stood up agian, “Well it’s nice to meet you Chara. Welcome to the underground.” 

 

* * *

 

**Welcome Home PLAYER.**

 

**GAME START.**

 

_ The man sat alone in the darkness, his flashing computer monitor providing what little light he had. The man watched in bated breath as the little cartoon heart began to take shape on his screen.  _

 

_ “Hahahahaha-”  _

 

_ It has begun.  _

 

_ “Show me. Show me humanity’s worth. Show me…”  _

 

**_*CHARA DREEMURR CONVERSION RATE AT 10%_ **

 

_ “Your Undertale.”  _

* * *

 

**_DETERMINATION._ **

 

**_FILE  1 SAVED._ **

 

**_CHARA LV 1_ **

 

**_NEW HOME._ **

 

**_TIME SPENT: 1 DAY_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably update this more when I've finished Pacifist's Mask. 
> 
> ...However long that may be.


End file.
